Actions and Consequences
by BertTheHippo
Summary: Abby decided to go against her godfather's wishes and found out the hard way that actions have consequences. Warning: This story contains the corporal punishment of a teenager.


**Actions and Consequences**

**Disclaimer:** NCIS does not belong to me. Only Carla does.

**Warning: **This story contains the non-sexual spanking of a teenager. If this offends you, please don't read.

**A/N:** This is dedicated to a special friend, who has inspired me to write this story. Thank you, John!

**Prologue:**

During a case many years ago Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs worked a case where a young girl's parents had been murdered. From that day on Gibbs could not get this innocent young girl with the big green eyes out of his mind. Since then his life has changed. Her name is Abigail Scuito.

-----ooOOoo-----

"No Abs, and that's final. This discussion is over".

"But Gibbs, it will be only for a few hours, you practically won't even miss me, " Abby pleaded, trying everything she could to convince her godfather to let her go. Gibbs only shook a 'no' with his head and let out an audible sigh.

"Abby, you know how I feel about that girl. Every time you're with her, you end up in some kind of trouble. Look what happened last week. If it wasn't for that security guard calling me first, you both would have ended up at the nearest precinct," Gibbs felt very serious about this. She could not afford to get arrested and with this particular friend it was only a matter of time before that would happen.

"Listen, Abby, you said you wanted to be a scientist one day working for NCIS. Getting in trouble this often won't look good on your application." Gibbs tried to explain, not feeling in the mood for the conversation any more.

"But Gibbs…." She tried again.

"Abby, go to bed. I think we are both tired, it was a long day." Gibbs said sternly.

Still pouting with eyes downwards, the young 16 year old turned and walked towards her room. Her mind was racing with thoughts, trying to figure out how she's going to get her way with this one.

How could he not understand? What is it with adults! And why was she the one to get a grumpy Special Agent for a dad! She has to go to her best friend Carla's party. It's not everyday someone becomes sweet sixteen. Okay, she'll admit it, it's a bit late and that might look suspicious, but it is an 'after party' after all, but still, she isn't a little kid anymore! Abby suddenly saw some light at the end of the tunnel. If Gibbs was so tired, he would probably not be long down in the basement but off to bed early. Then so be it. The only way she's going to get to that party is by sneaking out.

Down in the basement, the exhausted Agent decided to call it a day. He stood there smiling to himself thinking about his dear Abby. She really changed his life since he lost Kelly. He couldn't imagine life without Abby. She was his girl, and nobody would ever change that!

Later that night, Abby snuck out through her bedroom window, determined to go and have the time of her life. And she did, in the beginning...until she was suddenly grasped by the wrists and hauled out of there back to the car by her very furious godfather.

"Gibbs, please I can explain. I just..." she tried to offer some lame excuse but was just being cut off by Gibbs's raised hand.

"Haven't I made myself clear enough about you going to this party, young lady?!" Gibbs felt the anger inside him.

He knew he should calm down, because at that moment, he could have strangled her. What did she think?. He could have been down to the morgue now to identify her!

' It's a dangerous neighborhood to pass through to get to Carla's house, and Abby did it by walking! At night! I don't want to do it, but she sure deserves it. No, this is it. Today she will just have to learn that actions have consequences! ' he thought furiously

Gibbs pulled into the garage and closed the door. Abby was no fool; she already knew what was coming. Gibbs opened the door on her side and ordered her out of the car. She resisted getting out, then with the a swift action the ex-Marine grabbed her arm and pulled her out, spun her around and had her half bend over, when several hard swats suddenly landed on her jeans. She yelped, more out of shock than hurt, but immediately gave up resistance.

Gibbs then took his not so resisting girl and led her to her bedroom. In the room Gibbs took the small desk chair and placed it in the middle of the room. "Now bend over the chair and hold unto the seat" Gibbs ordered. Abby stood frozen, stalling, pouting hoping that he would change his mind, her eyes drawn to his hands on his belt buckle. "Abigail Scuito, if I have to tell you again to get into position; you won't be able to sit for a month!"

Abby slowly moved into position. She could feel her heart pounding in her throat and butterflies in her tummy when hearing the sound of the belt buckle being undone. She winced. This is terrible, I can't believe this is going to happen. She suddenly found it hard to remember why it had seemed like such a good idea at the time to sneak out.

Over and over Gibbs's belt came down on her bottom and at the same time the scolding hurt just as much. She cried out with every spank for him to stop but Leroy Jethro Gibbs tends to make sure his little girl remembered this lesson for a long time to come.

When the spanking ended he took her in his arms while hugging her and told her how scared he was when he discovered she was not safely in her bed.

"Abby, please do not do this to me again, I won't be able to cope with it if something happens to you too."

Still sobbing, the thoroughly punished 16 year old just whispered. "Yes daddy, I'm sorry."


End file.
